familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Higher Anxiety
Higher Anxiety is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on February 26, 1993. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Jim Geoghan. Plot Urkel reveals to Eddie that his girlfriend, Oneisha (Mari Morrow), is a two-timer. After he breaks off their relationship, Eddie goes into a week long depression. Waldo and Urkel try to cheer him up by taking him to a party. When Eddie steps outside to get some air, Waldo and Urkel find him on the fire escape, and their combined weight breaks it. With teamwork, Eddie, Urkel, and Waldo manage to get back inside, and Eddie realizes that his friends are more important than a girl. However, he does take comfort knowing that Oneisha's current boyfriend had his car crushed by the fire escape ladder. Meanwhile, Estelle and her beau, Fletcher, have really advanced their relationship and are contemplating marriage, much to Carl's chagrin, after a white water rafting trip. When Harriette calls him out for hurting his mother, she learns Carl's real reason for not accepting their relationship. Synopsis Laura is heading out for a movie with Maxine and Steve shows up with his flowers and candy for her in the hopes they'll go out. However, she manages to warn Urkel that if he follows in that toy, which he calls a car, she'll crush it. Unfortunately for him, Eddie takes the flowers and candy from him and gives them to Oneisha. They leave, even after Steve starts chasing them in the hopes he can get his stuff back. One week later, Eddie and Oneisha were cuddling with each other, when Urkel arrives in the Winslow house. He tells him that they're busy right now and wants him to go home. Steve refuses and says it's urgent information he wants to tell him in private. He mentions to Eddie to send her home immediately since she may lie about what happened. He refuses and tells Urkel that whatever he says to him, he can say it in front of her. He says fine and tells Eddie exactly what happened. Steve mentions that last night, he and Waldo were hanging out at Paul's Pizza and Pudding Parlor (a restaurant in Chicago). During that time, they caught Oneisha cheating on him by making out with Joey Newman, in the parking lot. He grabs Urkel and asks her if that was a lie hoping she does say so, and he could beat up both Waldo and Steve for lying to him. However, she ended up confirming Urkel's story, which upsets him. Oneisha tries to explain herself about what happened, claiming she made a mistake in cheating on him with Joey. Eddie refuses to hear any of it and they break up as a result. Meanwhile, Estelle and her beau, Fletcher, have really advanced their relationship and are contemplating marriage, during a seven day white water rafting trip. In Chicago, Carl's still determined to stop their relationship. However, Harriette is fed up with his insensitivity and sets him straight for his selfishness. She reminds him that it's not Fletcher who's hurting Estelle for loving her the way he does. Harriette points out that Carl is the one hurting her for refusing to come to terms that she's found love by being cynical and poking fun at their love. He finally reveals his real reason why he tried to keep Fletcher and Estelle apart. Carl mentions to Harriette that every time he sees them together, it always brings back painful memories about his father and the heartbreak she went through when he died. He admits his concern because he's afraid that Estelle will go through the same heartbreak if Fletcher dies on her. Harriette tells Carl that she understands his concerns and how upset he was about his father's death. However, she warns him that if he keeps rejecting Estelle's relationship with Fletcher, he could lose his mother too. Carl finally agrees to be more open to their relationship for both her and Harriette's sake. Later in the living room, Eddie has really become despondent and is watching the Home Shopping Network on braided necklaces. He shuts off the T.V., still depressed over Oneisha cheating on him with Joey. Waldo and Steve shows up decked out in trendy party clothes and tells him that they're taking him to a party. Eddie refused to go and both guys sit down on the couch next to him until he relents. Eventually, he does so and changes his clothes after being annoyed by Urkel and Waldo. At the high-rise party, Eddie becomes very depressed and considers suicide by jumping off a fire escape nearby. Urkel and Waldo go onto the fire escape to try to talk him out of it—just before the badly-rusted fire escape begins to give way. It gives way and the three guys have to find a way to get inside the window. Since Steve's the lightest between the three of them, he goes first. Waldo is the next lightest, but it takes him a while to get inside due to his simple mind. Eventually, he gets in the window, followed by Eddie and the escape falls onto a car. Immediately, he realizes that girls may come and go, but he has only one life and appreciates it more thanks to both Steve and Waldo. Oneisha shows up with her current boyfriend, Joey Newman, whose very upset about a fire escape ladder falling on top of his newly-purchased car. Eddie and his buddies look down and cheers for damaging the car. During the trip in the American Southwest, Estelle and Fletcher are having a good time and he decides it's the right time to ask her to marry him. He proposes to her and she accepts it right away. He even promised her to get a new house close to their families to visit them anytime they want. However, he has trouble getting back to his chair and Estelle helps him out. When they returned to Chicago, Carl apologizes to them about his selfish behavior and tells them it took Harriette setting him straight for what happened. He decides to get along with Fletcher just for their sake. She and Estelle are happy to see them getting along. Mother Winslow mentions they're getting married and before he can protest, he accidentally pulls the cord of the inflatable raft and tries in vain to stop it. Fletcher, Estelle and Harriette are embarrassed by Carl's stupidity and he says (a la Urkel) "Did I Do That?" Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Mari Marrow as Oneisha * Arnold Johnson as Fletcher Thomas Trivia * Oneisha is Eddie's first girlfriend that is a two-timer and had cheated on him with another man. This has caused him to break up with her and didn't regret cheating on him. This was confirmed in Le Jour d'amour. ** This was later retconned in season 9's episode "Who's Afraid of the Big Black Book?", making it look like he two timed her. ** Kimberly would be the 2nd girl to two-time Eddie in Flirting with Disaster * Carl's deceased father, Sam, is the real reason why he had refused to accept his mother's relationship with Fletcher, fearing that she would go through the same heartbreak if he accepted it. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four